Quem casa, quer casa
by M.Cherry
Summary: Aniversários podem trazer grandes surpresas.


**N/A: **Essa é a fic mais doida que eu já escrevi na minha vida. Ela ta meio OOC, mas é que esse plot foi o único que me veio à cabeça com os itens do chall, e eu mandei mesmo assim. É uma situação diferente e jamais imaginada, eu não costumo escrever nada assim, justamente porque nem é a minha cara. Mas eu quis tentar. Sem contar que, o nome da fic só é esse porque eu não tinha nenhuma mais bonitinho.

Se não gostar, x. Aposto que você já fez muito isso hoje.

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Quem casa, quer casa.**

**.x.**

"Harry, este ano eu quero comemorar seu aniversário de alguma forma..."  
" Não quero."

No tempo em que eles estiveram juntos, Pansy nunca comemorou o aniversário de Harry com bolinhos e alguma coisa. Ela sempre dizia que isso significava de alguma forma "convidar pessoas", ou seja, "os Weasleys e a Granger", e isso ela jamais aceitaria.

"Pansy, você é engraçada... Todo ano você fala que não quer fazer nada porque isso faria com que meus amigos viessem aqui em casa."

Pansy olhou para ele impaciente.

"Ta bom, então. Olha, no começo quando a gente veio morar junto você dizia que eu nunca te fiz um aniversário, este ano quero fazer e você não quer Harry?"

"Não."

Ela bufou. Faltavam apenas dois dias para o aniversário de Harry. Seria até mais fácil se ela fizesse uma festinha surpresa. Tudo bem, ela não estava a fim de convidar os Weasleys, mas... Queria agradar Harry.

Ela foi até o quarto atrás dele. Harry estava um pouco cansado, ela sabia. O emprego dele era muito cansativo.

"Harry... Sério, queria fazer alguma coisa pra você. Tudo bem, eu não quero mesmo chamar os Weasleys e nem a Granger, mas vamos lá... Nós podemos sair pra jantar ou sei lá posso trazer um bolo pra casa e a gente corta o bolo só eu e você mesmo."

Ele olhou para ela incrédulo. Colocou a mão sobre o rosto dela.

"Está febril?"

"Cala a boca. "

"Isso não é normal."

"Eu sei, mas qual o problema de uma esposa querer fazer um aniversário pro marido. Eu sei, não somos casados no papel, direitinho como dizem os trouxas, conforme a Lei de Deus, mas nós moramos juntos então... "

Harry riu debochadamente. Ela sentou-se na cama nervosa. Odiava quando Harry ria da cara dela.

"Potter." – ele ficou sério. Desde que eles foram morar juntos – há um ano e meio – em meio a confusões e no começo era escondido, ela nunca mais o chamara de Potter. Até agora.

Ela o encarou séria.

"Agora pelo jeito você entendeu a gravidade da coisa. Então já que não dá pra você ser gentil e deixar eu comemorar o seu maldito aniversário, eu vou fazer melhor, assim que eu sair do serviço eu trago um bolinho... Quando você chegar ele vai estar aqui e nós iremos comemorar sim!".

Harry saiu do quarto batendo a porta. Pansy não costumava discutir por um motivo idiota desses, mas hoje ela fez isso. Tudo isso por causa de uma droga de comemoração de aniversário.

Pansy foi atrás dele nervosa, como se fosse estrangulá-lo.

"Harry... Você... Não me deixa falando sozinha que eu odeio isso."

"Olha aqui – ele passou a mão no rosto impaciente – Será que dá pra você respeitar a minha privacidade e entender que eu não quero?"

"Harry, mas esse é o primeiro aniversário seu que nós estamos juntos, juntos... Na mesma casa. Nos outros anos a gente marcava escondido em qualquer motel de luxo e era super corrido. Hein Harry..."

Ele a sentou no sofá pacientemente. Nunca vira Pansy ter uma atitude daquela, estava estranho demais.

"Pansy,quando a gente saía escondido, você sempre disse que o único jeito que a gente podia comemorar era no motel, você nunca pensou em me levar pro seu apartamento pra cortar bolinhos... E eu no seu aniversário idem. Nossas comemorações eram sempre sexuais, nada de cineminhas, parquinhos...".

"E qual é o problema de eu querer comemorar com bolinho e tudo mais?"  
" Você não gosta dessas coisas, Pansy! Aliás, até agora eu não entendi o motivo dessa discussão idiota e dessa briga inesperada. "  
Ela ficou quieta por alguns minutos.

"Vamos lá... Ontem eu fui ao médico, porque minha menstruação estava atrasada. Ele me disse que estou grávida, e era essa a surpresa que eu queria fazer no dia do seu aniversário, mas como você é um babaca, estragou a surpresa."

Harry ficou parado, sem reação, com os olhos arregalados por alguns minutos. Agora sim, ele entendera todo o motivo da briga. Ele precisou de cinco minutos pra poder se recuperar do baque. Também...

"Espera. Pausa dramática... Quer dizer que você está grávida?"

"Sim, Harry por que o espanto? Eu sou uma mulher normal como todas as outras que existem no mundo."

Ele ainda estava com cara de bobo.

"É que não imaginei que fosse por isso. É meio assustador, eu não imagino você mãe andando pra lá e pra cá correndo atrás de uma criança."

"Nem eu. Bom, já que você não gostou da notícia... Ok. Não vai ter bolinho e nem mais merda nenhuma."

Ele sorriu. Ela adorava quando ele sorria. Parecia que o dia ficava mais claro, e até se podia ouvir passarinhos cantando. Harry o abraçou com força e a beijou de leve.

" Esse já é meu maior presente. Desculpa por ter estressado você, ta?"

"Não desculpo, não. Se eu passar mal a culpa é sua."

Ela riu.

Realmente, Harry jamais imaginaria ver Pansy esperando um bebê. Isso era uma situação inusitada demais. Mas até que seria bom pra eles dois. Apesar de tudo o que eles passaram pra estarem juntos, certas conseqüências até que valiam a pena e esse filho podia ser o começo de uma vida juntos que poderia durar anos e anos.


End file.
